Skin and Bones
by alleycatNH
Summary: Season 6- spoilery/speculative fic Spike/Buffy- Complete
1. Default Chapter

Skin and bones  ****

Skin and bones 

By Alleycat

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me, all the characters belong to Joss Whedon

Spoilers: Season Six- post Gift-Buffy's alive and well. **WARNING**: based on spoilers for season six.

Special thanks to my betas, Raven and Heidi for their willingness to help 

Chapter 1

"Well, that was just rude!" Buffy huffed to Willow who stood to her right watching the strange pair dash off and disappear into the crowd. 

"Kinda creepy, too." Willow added.

"Huh? I guess I was too busy being shoved aside to pick up on any creepiness vibes…besides them being extremely impolite, and that's not so much strange as it is annoying."

Willow shook her head, "No…it was more than that. I just got this icky feeling in my gut when I saw the woman. Then she looked at me, and, and my skin did that crawling thing like when you watch a really scary movie. Definitely not warm fuzzy types."

"Oh, not good! Just once I'd like to do something without Hell opening its wacky mouth and puking up some nasty chunk of demon slime for me to clean up! It's Christmas time for Pete's sake! I've got presents to buy, merry to make!" Buffy threw up her arms and then put her hand on Willow's shoulder, "Come on," she groaned. "We better follow them. I think they went that way," she pointed towards the mall's food court.

As if on cue, a scream pierced through the din of dazed holiday shoppers. Willow and Buffy's eyes widened and they took off running towards the sound. A crowd of people had gathered around the indoor children's playground. Several people stood in stunned silence, while others cried out in horror; some took one look and promptly lost their lunches. 

Buffy gripped her hand around Willow's wrist and they made their way through to the front of the crowd. 

"Oh my…"

"GOD!" Willow finished for her friend as she took in the scene before her.

Lying in front of them were two corpses; two very bloody and deflated corpses. A few feet away, a woman sat wailing as she hovered over two motionless children. Two men were attending to the children, checking for pulses, examining their eyes. 

"They're alive!" exclaimed one of the men, "they should be fine."

An audible sigh of relief swept through the crowd, including Buffy and Willow. One of the children began to stir.

"Mommy?"

"Jacob!" she cried as she gathered the boy into her arms. "Thank God! Jacob," she sobbed into his hair. The other child sat up groggily and was quickly taken into her mother's embrace.

"Karen!" the woman was laughing now in hysterical rounds of sobs and snorts.

Mall security had begun to clear away the crowd to allow the police and paramedics to do their jobs. Buffy and Willow moved to the side, far enough to be out of the way, but close enough to see what was going on.

Soon, the police had taped off the area, while the paramedics tended to the children and their now smiling mother. More police officers arrived to survey the scene, take photographs of the grotesque bodies, question the victims…the usual. They had also made a point of clearing the remaining crowd, including a somber Slayer and a slightly green witch. 

"I think I've had enough holiday shopping fun for one evening," said Willow dryly.

"I know, Will, but I need to know what happened here. Somebody must have seen something…" Buffy replied distractedly, glancing up at the second floor balcony that overlooked the playground. "Spike."

"Huh?" Willow questioned, following Buffy's line of vision. "Oh. Spike."

Spike gave them a slight nod, and gestured with his hand for them to join him. The girls both sighed heavily before they made their way to the escalator.

"'Bout bloody time!" Spike grumbled as they stepped off the escalator.

"Sorry, traffic was a real bear," Buffy deadpanned. "I take it you saw something, right? 'Cause I don't have time for…"

"I saw _something _alright, not sure what." Spike cut her off before she could insult him. 

Willow and Buffy mirrored each other with folded arms, giving Spike the hurry-up-and-get-on-the-story look.

"Right… So I was standing over there," he pointed toward the railing and started to walk towards it, Buffy and Willow flanking either side. "Just stopped for a smoke, right? Then I see these two people, what looked like people, running to into kiddie land down there. Thought they had nicked something, and were bein' chased. Anyway, real sudden they grab two little ones and there's this lightening like flash. Next thing all four of 'em were on the ground… Well, you saw." Spike finished with a nod to the scene below.

The three looked over the balcony and watched as the paramedics tried unsuccessfully to gather up the bodies. With each attempt to grab hold of an arm or leg, the flesh would simply slide out of their grasps. Finally, they resorted to merely shoving the remains onto a gurney, scooping up whatever got left behind in the process with flat thin pieces of wood.

"Okay, I've definitely seen enough of the gross gooey bodies." Willow stated firmly, turning around to face an onslaught of flashing lights and grotesquely ornate fake pine trees. "Suddenly the magic of Christmas has sorta escaped me," she added.

"Right there with ya, Will." Buffy agreed after turning her back to the railing.

"Where are the soddin' bones?!" Spike said, still looking over the scene below in fascination, oblivious to the reactions of his companions.

Buffy rolled her eyes, _vampires, yeesh!_** "Spike!"**

"What?!" he turned to answer, annoyed at her tone.

"We're leaving now, as in 'seen enough, time to go'. Are you coming or not?" she snapped impatiently.

"Oh, keep your knickers on, woman!" he sneered, leaning inches from her face before brushing past her towards the escalator.

"Hey! Leave my knickers out of it, mister." Buffy warned as she stormed after him, leaving Willow behind.

"Oh, brother" the redhead muttered to herself as she followed. She had grown weary of being essentially ignored whenever the cocky vampire was present. The ongoing saga of 'will they or won't they?' had so many twists and turns, Willow could barely keep up. _What phase are we in now?__Is it still the 'just good friends' stage or has it moved to the 'I really want to jump your bones Spike, but I'll never do anything about it except drive my friends insane with my need to prove that I don't really want to jump your bones' stage? Oh, goddess! What if they're already together and all the banter is just to throw us off? She wouldn't keep something like that from me, would she? She has to know I love her no matter what, though I can't say I like the idea of the two of them. Getting ahead of yourself, Willow. Just talk to Buffy, find out what's going on and then worry. I wish Tara were here._

****

"Red? You in there? Scene back there too much for you?" Spike asked her with a touch of genuine concern.

They had made it to the parking garage without Willow even noticing.

"Huh?" Willow said coming back to the present, "Oh, no. I-I mean yes, but no. I was just, uh, lost in thought."

"Well then, now you've been found…I was telling the Slayer that I'd meet you girls back at the shop after I do some checking 'round. Thought you two could do the research end of it, gather up the gang and all."

"But I think I'd be more useful with Spike. What do you think, Will?" Buffy asked.

"I guess…" Willow replied lamely. 

"I can handle this _alone_, Buffy."

"Are you forgetting who's the Slayer around here? I'm coming with you." Buffy challenged.

"No you are NOT! I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Uh, guys…"

"Oh, please! What reputation? You're going into protective mode again, Spike. I can handle myself just fine!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Guys," Willow spoke again a little louder.

"I'm not, I swear it. This job has my name on it, is all."

"Then why were you even at the mall tonight, Spike? You were following me again, weren't you?"

"What? No! I was shopping!"

"Hey!" Willow shot out. The two blondes stopped their dialogue briefly to look at the redhead, then continued their verbal sparring.

"Shopping, huh? I'll bet. More like shop_lifting_, I'm sure."

"I did not steal a bloody thing tonight! Spent my own hard earned cash." Spike retorted indignantly, shoving his hands in his pocket and clutching the dainty box he had hidden there.

"Right. So where's the packages? How 'bout a receipt? What did you buy, anyway? Cigarettes and bleach?"

"They're in my pocket and…none of your fuckin' business!"

"Don't swear at me!"

"What? Hurt your sweet little non-virgin ears, did I? La, la, fuck, fuck, fuck, mother-fucking…"

"ENOUGH!" Willow shouted cutting off Spike's charming little song. "What the hell is the matter with you two? Hello? Dead bodies, little kids…remember? And you guys are standing here arguing about NOTHING!"

Spike lowered his head guiltily and Buffy pouted, "Sorry, Will, my bad. "

"Like she said, just don't, you know, zap us or anything," Spike added hastily remembering exactly who they were dealing with.

Willow smiled to herself at the thought of having the power to scare a vampire as formidable as Spike. "Tell you what, I won't go all zappy on ya if you two can manage to stay focused on the matter at hand, 'kay?" Buffy and Spike both nodded solemnly. "Good. Spike, you go and see if you can find anything out. Buffy, you come with me." Willow commanded.

"But…" Buffy began to whine.

"NOW!" bossed the witch, grabbing her friend by the arm.

Spike smirked at Buffy for having gotten his way. Buffy did her best brat impression and stuck out her tongue at him while Willow dragged her off. Seeing the Slayer's tongue aimed in his direction prompted him to lick his lower lip and raise his brow suggestively. Thrown and unable to think of a gesture that wouldn't be misconstrued, she narrowed her eyes and glared at him before being pulled around the corner out of sight. Spike frowned as he watched her disappear, hopped on his bike and rode off into the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End chapter 1

Chapter 2- The Voice of Reason

The two girls walked in silence to where Willow parked her mother's car and got in. Finally, Willow spoke before starting the engine.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about back there?" she questioned seriously.

"It was nothing, really. Hey, it's Spike, he's a pain," Buffy tried to dismiss it lightly.

"Uh-huh. He is, but one you can't seem to get enough of," Willow replied as she turned the key in the ignition. 

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Buffy demanded, sounding insulted.

"That's what I'd like to know, missy, " answered Willow, as she backed out and drove off.

Buffy turned her face to the window, refusing to answer. Frustrated, Willow continued.

"Look, I'm not accusing you of anything. It's just, well…you guys are driving every one nuts! The constant bickering, the, a-hem, ignoring of others present…it's out of hand."

Buffy looked at her friend, _my best friend. I can't tell her, she'll be disappointed._** "I know, you're right. I'll be good from now on, I promise. Spike will no longer make Buffy act like a four year old," she declared. **

"Buffy! Changing your behavior might make all of us happy, but it won't solve the real problem. Do you get that I love you and all I want is to help you deal? You were doing so well for a while, what happened?"

"You're not gonna let me off the hook here, are you?"

"Nope," Willow smiled.

Buffy let out a heavy sigh, "Nothing happened…that's the problem."

"Oh…that clears up everything. Yep! Crystal clear."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, "I'm getting there. This is hard for me! It's all so…so stupid and I think I should know better by now."

"It's okay, Buffy. Here to help, remember? Let me make it easier for you. How can I put this, um, nicely? Er…are you and Spike having sex?" Willow blurted out the last part as fast as she could.

"No! Well…almost. We almost did, but I stopped it," she finally admitted.

"So that's a good thing, right?"

"I guess. I don't know. Spike's not too pleased about it," Buffy frowned.

"Obviously…and apparently, neither are you. You're not in love with him, are you?" Willow asked doubtfully.

"See? That's just it!" Buffy started agitated, "Everyone hates him, except Dawn.

What you guys think matters to me, so I can't even let myself consider the thought!"

"I don't _hate_ him, and I don't think anyone else does either. It's just that the two of you, together…well, I worry! Spike is so, so Spikey. What happens if the chip goes 'kablooey'? There are too many big old hairy question marks around him. I don't want you to get hurt, Buffy."

"Not wanting that either, trust me. I could probably do better than a soulless vampire who used to get off on killing slayers. There's so much wrong with him, Will. I _know_ this, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Willow coaxed.

"But he'd be a great boyfriend! He's so good to me and he can be incredibly sweet. It's like he knows my every thought and emotion. And he's fun; he makes me laugh. He makes me feel good about myself," Buffy pouted at the thought. She didn't feel too good about herself at the moment.

"Uh-huh," Willow nodded.

"And that's not the half of it. He's so loyal! The guy just won't go away. And Dawn…she adores him. Plus, he knows stuff, stuff you wouldn't think he'd know. He's perceptive, and he understands me, almost too well…I think he knows me better than anyone…even you, even Angel." _Not to mention that he kisses better than anybody, ever…and those amazing, talented hands. _

****

"Is that it?" Willow interrupted her silent reverie.

"No…he writes me beautiful poems…and okay, he's sexy and easy on the eyes. That's it, I think…I could probably come up with more, but you get the picture."

"I do, and it's a nice picture, only you left out the 'I was a violent psycho' part."

"Kinda convenient how I did that, huh? See? I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid…I mean I understand the attraction, I really do. It's just that as wonderful as Spike may be, at his core he's still a demon."

"That's why I shut him down! I did what I was s'pose to, and now I'm miserable. Willow! How can someone supposedly evil be so good? Isn't it possible the fact that he loves me has changed him into something other than evil?"

"Maybe…it's also possible that love only made him behave himself so he could become someone you'd want."

"But that doesn't explain why he would stick around here for five months after I died helping you guys and protecting Dawn." Buffy countered.

They had arrived at the Magic Box and Willow parked the car out front. The store looked busy, full of holiday shoppers looking for the perfect esoteric gift. She decided research could wait a few more minutes.

"That was on the noble side, wasn't it? Okay, so he's ambiguous."

"That's better than evil."

"_That's_ full of doubts and questions."

"Arrghh! You're not helping!"

"Yes I am! I'm just not saying what you want to hear…I'm trying to be the voice of reason here, 'cause yours went on a little trip somewhere."

"I'm reasonable!"

"You're in love with Spike!"

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to say it, Buffy! You're pretty transparent, ya know? And in spite of what you think, I do know you! You want me to give you my blessing but I'm not ready to give it and I don't know if I ever will be," Willow's voice cracked and tears started welling up. She hadn't meant for things to get so emotional, now Buffy was teary-eyed, too. The two young women sat in silence for a time, letting the tears quietly flow as they weighed the impact of their conversation.

"I can't lose you, Will," Buffy whispered.

"You haven't lost me…I'll always be here," she said trying to reassure them both.

"But-but this thing with Spike isn't…" 

"Isn't kosher?" Willow interjected. "You know what? I am not one to judge this. I haven't exactly walked the straight and narrow path myself. He may be the perfect guy for you, I don't know. Have I mentioned how much I stink at playing the devil's advocate? We got all weepy."

Buffy mocked a big pout, reached for some tissues on the dash and offered one to Willow.

"Think I'll stick with being Supportive-Gal to your Hero-Gal," decided Willow as she daubed her eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Uh, Wills, I'm pretty sure that hero-gal went on that trip with the voice of reason. Besides, heroes don't…"

"Fall for obnoxious blond vampires?" the Wiccan completed for Buffy.

"Exactly." 

Willow grew serious. "You have to follow your heart, Buffy. One thing I know about you that hasn't changed is your amazing heart, and I believe in that."

"Thank you, Willow," Buffy stated as she reached over to embrace her best bud. "That means a lot. Now, if I could just get my head and heart on the same page, I'd be a happy camper!"

Willow gave her a quirky half-smile as they released each other, "I think hero-gal may be still lurking about in there."

"Ugh! Can we drop the hero analogy? Its too much pressure!"

Willow opened her arms wide like she was carrying a sack of potatoes then pretended to let them fall, "Officially dropped," she said rubbing her hands together for a job well done.

"Research time?" Buffy asked.

"Definitely. 

End chapter 2

Chapter 3-The Scoop

Spike knew the demon haunts would probably turn up nothing, but he checked them anyway just to be thorough. Humans. The two at the mall passed for humans, so he'd pass for one, too. He hadn't lied when he told Buffy he had a reputation to uphold. _A reputation with the ladies she needn't know about, and I know just the little bird that'd love a visit from ol' Spike. _

Mary Young enjoyed her job. It felt important, even if it was on the gruesome side at times, and it was never boring. Tonight had been exceptionally interesting, and when the black clad man with platinum hair came in the door, she was ecstatic.

"Hullo, love," he said in a low seductive voice.

"Hello yourself! Where have you been hiding? I've missed you," 

"Well, darlin'," he began, leaning over the counter and gazing into her dark brown eyes, "that rag of a newspaper I work for keeps me moving. Missed me, did you?"

Her face flushed, "Always, doll. They have a newspaper in Sunnydale, you know? They'd be lucky to snag a guy like you. London is too far away." 

He smiled at her and then took her hand in both of his, "Maybe I'll look into that, pet. Might be nice to see more of you," he said as he gently kissed her hand.

She knew he wasn't serious, she knew he only wanted information; she didn't care. Mary could play with this one all night, if only he'd let her. The kiss on the hand was a nice touch, though. He didn't need to flirt with her to get his story; it was actually part of her job to talk to the press as an administrative official of the city morgue. He didn't seem to know this fact, and she wasn't about to tell him. Maybe in London they did things different. Lucky for her, the usual reporters had already come and gone, so she could keep him blissfully in the dark. Besides, his extra attention always gave her cause to reveal things about a case she'd never reveal otherwise.

Mary sighed wistfully as she withdrew her hand from his, "So, Mr. William Spike Esquire the Third, I suppose you heard about the mall incident."

Spike groaned inwardly at the ridiculous alias that he'd given her. There was a rash of mysterious deaths over the summer, and none of his demon sources knew anything. He went to the morgue to sneak a peak at the bodies, but Mary intercepted him. Thinking fast, he invented the foreign correspondent story, introducing himself clumsily as 'Mr. William, er, Spike' and just threw in the 'Esquire' part for good measure. Then he turned on the vampire charm, and Mary easily provided him with what turned out to be very helpful knowledge. She always gave him whatever he asked for without question, so the silly moniker had been worth it.

"Just Spike will do, princess," he said with a wink. "Yeah, I heard about it, saw it for myself. I was hoping to get an ID on the bodies."

"Anything for you, honey." Mary reached for a folder and handed him a sheet of paper 

she had prepared for the press. Spike gratefully took the paper from her and began to read over it.

"They were only college kids," Mary shook her head sadly. "A freak accident…it's such a tragedy! It gets worse, though."

"Worse?" Spike raised his scarred brow.

"Don't quote me on this, sweetie, 'cause it's not in the report, but…" she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "three days ago, the deceased girl prematurely gave birth to twins."

Spike stood up straight and widened his eyes, "Really? I'll have my readers weepin' at that bit of news."

Mary smiled at him brightly, "I'm glad I could help. Send me a copy of the story, I'd like to read it."

He leaned over the counter again and kissed her forehead, "Will do…Mary, you're an angel!" he exclaimed before heading for the door.

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't be a stranger!"

He turned back and gave her one last mischievous, sexy grin and closed the door behind him.

__

I really do love this job! **Mary thought as she pulled a mirror out of her handbag. She looked at her reflection and straightened the short gray and black locks of hair that had fallen out of place from Spike's kiss. She wondered for a minute if the handsome young Brit liked older women. He made her feel like a schoolgirl, **_a fifty-nine year old school girl, _**she reminded herself with a chuckle. Mary put her mirror away and turned her attention to the stack of paperwork waiting for her. **_He called me princess!_** She thought as she happily returned to work.**

End Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4-Double Trouble

It was near 11:30pm by the time Spike made it back to the Magic Box. He let himself in through the back and sauntered in casually. The whole gang was in full research mode, buried in heavy tomes while Willow searched on the computer.

"Evenin' all," Spike said announcing his presence.

Everyone looked up in acknowledgement.

"Hi, Spike!" Dawn greeted him cheerfully. Everyone else turned back to their tasks.

"Hey, sweet bit," he said strolling towards a spot in the room where he'd have the best view of Buffy. "Turn up anything educational yet?" he directed to no one in particular.

Willow glanced up from the screen, "Not really? You?"

"Might say that. Try looking under 'twins'," he suggested nonchalantly.

"Twins?" questioned Xander and Tara in unison. All eyes were upon the vampire, now.

Spike smirked, relishing the attention, "Yeah, twins," he confirmed. He reached in his pocket for the paper Mary had given him. "It's all in there," he continued as he handed the sheet to Buffy.

Buffy unfolded the paper and looked over it, and Willow and Dawn quickly got up to go read over her shoulder. When they finished, Buffy handed the sheet over for Xander, Anya and Tara to see.

"Where'd you get this?" demanded Xander when he saw the official letterhead for the Sunnydale Medical Examiner.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, it's real."

Xander glanced over the report and the light bulb went on, "Hmmm. So the gelatinous bodies were twins, and so were the two little kids they grabbed!"

"Well done Watson, you ass!" Spike sneered.

"Bite me, Spike. Oh, sorry! I forgot, you can't!" Xander shot back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Willow ordered. "I think I've got something here." She had gone back to her computer as soon as she finished reading and searched under 'twins' in the demon database.

"What is it, Will?" Buffy asked as she joined her at the laptop. Everyone else gathered there, jockeying for a position so they could see, too.

"Geminus Demons. See?" she pulled up a scanned etching of two skeleton-like creatures on the screen. "We've been looking under 'bones', 'blood' and 'human', all night. The twin angle really cinched it, uh, thanks to Spike."

Spike nodded and glanced at Buffy, who kept her eyes on the screen. _Is she ignoring me? _**He began to wonder.**

Willow read from the text on the screen, " 'Geminus demons are parasitic in nature, live undetected in their human hosts, gradually assimilating the entire skeletal system and subsisting on marrow and other nutrients from the host's blood. Um, the Geminus generally bond with fraternal twins at an early age, thus prolonging habitation for as long as the bones continue to grow, varying between 17-19 years'…"

"Oh! Those poor little kids at the mall!" Tara gasped.

Willow swallowed hard and continued, " 'Before the host has reached maturity, it is likely that the Geminus will attempt to procreate. Procreation is achieved by the demons temporarily possessing the minds of their twin hosts in order for them to have sexual intercourse!' Jeez Louise! Incest much?"

"Bloody hell!" Spike spoke out, "those bastards made more of 'emselves! The dead chit gave birth to twins just three days ago!"

"Wait a minute, fang-boy! First of all, how do you know _that_? And second, why didn't you bring it up in the first place?!" interrogated Xander .

"Sod off you little wanker! I heard about it when I was out there getting some actual useful information! And I just did bring it up!" he answered defensively.

"Boys! Can you ease up on the testosterone for a minute and let Willow finish?" Anya chimed in, moving closer to Xander's side and taking his hand in hers.

"Sorry…go on, Will," apologized the Anya-whipped young man.

"Thank you! Okay, where was I? Here it is. 'Once the hosts reach bone maturation, the demons must transfer bodies within 24 hours', blah, blah, blah. I'm gonna paraphrase this 'cause this is getting too technical for even me! Uh, okay, basically it says they prefer young fraternal twins but if they can't find them they will enter any human pair. Not so good for an adult host because they use 'em up in two weeks. Um, they transfer into the new host by physical contact and are absorbed into the new body instantly, leaving the gooey shell…ooh! This might help! They are vulnerable if out of the body, since they need a host to survive…and after they switch bodies they're also weak between 24 and 72 hours …depending on the age of the host, the older the host the faster the demon takes over." Willow finished reading and looked up woefully.

"Great! So how do I kill them? No way am I killing any babies or kids!!" Buffy stated emphatically.

"We have to get them out of those kids while there's still time!" Anya lamented; she was truly bothered by the fact that children were involved.

"Can't you and Tara just go 'poof' or something?" Dawn suggested to Willow.

"Maybe. I'd have to do some more research," Willow answered uncertainly.

"No!" protested Buffy and Spike as one.

Spike looked hopefully at Buffy, who failed to acknowledge their solidarity, but she remained focused on Willow.

"No magic!" Buffy reiterated to her friend, "I'm not willing to risk whatever consequences might arise for those kids…and we all know there could be consequences."

Willow winced at the painful reminder of how much Buffy and others had suffered as a result of her magical resurrection. Still, the spell _had_ worked out eventually. _It wasn't my fault that things got a bit wacky. If the spell hadn't been interrupted by the 'bot, things would have been fine_**! Willow reasoned.**

"Well, we have to do _something_. Anya's right, time is a factor here. Does anybody else have a suggestion?" Willow requested, still clinging to the magical solution.

The gang fell quiet. No one had a clue, though Tara had gotten busy searching through some books.

"Buffy, I really think that magic is the lesser of two evils in this case," asserted Willow in her best tactful tone.

"Hold on!" Tara broke in excitedly, waving a leather-bound book, "I-I think I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to look at her, and Tara blushed a little at the sudden attention before regaining her confidence. She walked over to Willow and handed her the volume she was carrying.

"I found an account about the Geminus in there. It-it talks about a case where the mother went insane and tried to kill her two-year old twins right after the demons entered them."

"Sounds like one of Dru's bedtime stories," remarked Spike, hoping to get a rise out of Buffy. Buffy merely glanced at him briefly and turned her attention back to Tara.

Tara continued a bit flustered, "Um, anyway, she, uh, cut both their wrists, and the little girl and the demon inside her died. B-but the wound to the boy wasn't fatal, he just lost some blood and the Geminus exited his body…and the boy lived. Unfortunately, it went right into the mother, who died two weeks later."

After a moment, Anya cried, "That's a horrible story!" 

"Tara?" Willow asked confused, "not sure where you're going with this."

"Don't you guys get it? The boy survived! He-he lost blood and it forced the demon out," Tara said with frustration.

"I see, Tara." Buffy said catching on, "Cut off its food supply while its still weak, but how? Am I supposed to go and cut some newborns and little kids now? Not liking the sound of that."

"No, no! We have a vampire right here. Spike can do it!" Tara explained.

"Like bloody hell he can!" Spike objected loudly.

Xander started to giggle maniacally, "Oh man! That is too perfect, Tara! Thank you!"

"Well laugh all you want, Harris. I'm not goin' to do it! What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"A vampire with an automatic shut-off device. Hey, works for me," replied Xander gleefully.

"Xander's right, Spike. The chip will keep you from hurting them once the demon comes out," Anya said more diplomatically.

"Right! A-And then you'd finish off the Geminus," Tara added hoping to appeal to his killer nature.

"Come on, Spike! All that yummy blood and killing, it's right up your alley!" Xander jeered.

"You people are unbelievable! You're asking a vampire," Spike pointed to himself, "to eat little children and premature babies! Oh, I get it! I'm not good enough for you, being a blood-sucking demon an' all…not 'til it suits you, that is. 'Looky here! We have a vampire handy!' Suddenly I'm the bleedin' guest of honor. Well, sorry kiddies. My generosity has its limits."

"Yeah, he shouldn't have to do this if he doesn't want. Spike's a person, too!" Dawn spoke up in his defense. Spike gave Dawn an appreciative nod, then quickly resumed his defiant stance.

"So magic it is, then. Right, Buffy?" Willow concluded.

Buffy had watched the proceedings closely, praying that it wouldn't fall on her to decide. 

She sighed heavily. "I guess so. If Spike has a problem with Tara's plan, we can't force him." Buffy turned and for the first time since he'd arrived, addressed him directly, "I do think it's a better idea than magic, though," she added pointedly.

Spike's eyes softened, and his body relaxed slightly as he spoke to her, "Even if I agreed to do it, and I'm not sayin' I will, but how do you expect me to go about it? Just walk in to the hospital and take a bite? What about the other ones? Think mother hen would invite me in for an evenin' snack?"

"Details, we can handle. This is your decision, Spike. Will you do this?" Buffy asked calmly.

She was unreadable to him at the moment; Spike's own emotions too overwhelming to get any sense of her at all. It didn't help that she was all business, either. He was shifting from worry to anger to fear, and now he had a choice to make. It all came back to her, though. He wouldn't--couldn't--deny her anything. _At least she asked me, that's somethin'._

"Okay. I'll do it," he acquiesced, "but I'm not lookin' forward to it."

"Neither am I," Buffy admitted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End chapter 4

Chapter 5

Bed. Sweet, wonderful bed. Fluffy pillows gently beckoned her to the embrace of warm cozy blankets and cool cotton sheets. Sleep would not elude her tonight, though she drowsily played out the events of the evening as she drifted off. They had figured out a plan for the babies, and were meeting in the morning to discuss phase two--saving the kids from the mall. Buffy let the sleepiness overtake her thoughts, feeling only the soft comfort of her bed.

"RRRRRRRRIINNNNNGGG!" the phone by her bed offensively shrilled, jarring her awake again.

She reached for the annoying device, tempted to throw it across the room but thought better before she answered evenly, "Spike. I was asleep."

"Sorry, love," came the low, accented voice on the other end.

Buffy waited a moment for him to offer an explanation but he remained silent. She moaned as she sat up, "What is it? You haven't changed your mind about helping have you?"

"Said I'd do it, didn't I? I'm at the hospital right now, gettin' the lay of the land."

"Spike, it's nearly…" she glanced at the glowing red numbers on her clock, "2:00 in the morning. I'm exhausted. What. Do. You. Want?"

Spike gave a heavy sigh. He felt very foolish but his need to talk to her drove him to continue, "I know what time it is. I just…it's just that…Oh, bugger it all! Are you mad at me?" he finally blurted out the burning question in an unsteady, high-pitched tone.

"I am now!"

"Well, you hardly said a word to me all night, strictly business. Not even a deadly glare, or an insult my way, when I deserved it. What was I s'posed to think?" he complained.

Buffy threw her head back onto the pillow and laughed, "Okay! You are a moron! Feel better? Can I go back to sleep, now?"

"You weren't mad at me then?" he ventured with a sigh of relief.

"No, Spike. I wasn't mad. Willow and I had a talk earlier, and I promised her I'd stop acting like an idiot in your presence," she explained as she closed her eyes.

"You talked to Willow about me? What did you tell her?"

Buffy opened her eyes again. _No way am I telling you that_**! "Good night, Spike."**

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why not? You told her everything, didn't you?!" he angrily accused. 

"No! Not everything," she insisted. "Can we go back to the part before when I said I wasn't mad at you? And then you say, 'good night, Buffy'. And I say, 'good night, Spike'. Then I go back to sleep and everything is fine?"

"Everything is not fine, Pollyanna!" Spike growled.

"Spike! I don't want to fight with you!"

"Well, what do you want, Buffy? 'Cause here I sit at _your_ bidding, waiting for _your_ friends to show up so I can take a bite out of two infants! Doin' the very thing that keeps us apart--keeps you from bein' next to me right now, nestled in my arms while you sleep,"he bit off the sentence unable to continue.

"You could have refused," she said softly.

"No, I couldn't. You know that," he replied simply.

It was right there on the tip of her tongue, everything he wanted to hear. She could say it so easily; she certainly felt it. But once the words came out there could be no taking them back, and she was still trying to sort out the big file of questions under the heading of 'Spike'. _Not yet. _

"You're pretty wonderful, sometimes, ya know?" she offered instead.

****

'Wonderful'. She'd never said that about him before. Wonderful was good, he decided. Wonderful was a step up, several steps up from a 'monster' or a 'pig' or any of the host of other words she'd used to describe him. Wonderful was…wonderful!

"I reckon that 'wonderful' is a spot better than 'moron' is," he mused aloud.

"No, you're still a moron," the tired girl yawned, "a wonderful moron."

Spike chuckled, "Right you are, love. Right you are. Guess I'll say 'night then."

"Good night, Spike." 

"G'Night, Buffy. Everything'll be fine," _dream about me_**, he silently bade her as he hung up the phone.**

Buffy replaced the phone on its cradle, lay back in her bed and closed her eyes. She opened them again, fluffed her pillow and turned on her side. Next, she turned over and kicked off the top blanket, then turned again to her side. The warm and inviting bed she entered a short time ago felt cold and empty now.

"Shit!" Buffy muttered out loud as she tossed and turned some more.

__

Stupid vampire! Why'd he have to put that image in my head? 'Nestled in his arms'. 

**Buffy sat up, grabbed a pillow and held it close. Spike was invading her thoughts now--like he had invaded her life--and he was impossible to ignore. For almost two months she had been struggling with her feelings for the pesky vampire. She wavered between an undeniable attraction and a total fear of letting herself fall hopelessly in love with Mr. Wrong, again. It was a precarious position to be in; stuck on the ledge of a steep and rocky cliff. She could jump into the abyss and risk it all, or stay trapped on the relative safety of the familiar ground she clung to. But safe was lonely. Safe was boring. Safe sucked, denying her the best of what Spike had to offer. Taking the lover's leap for a sexy but questionable creature of the night, on the other hand, was just plain ol' scary.**

_I should never have gone along with the smooching! I should've bolted before it happened. Who am I kidding? I wanted it to happen; pretty much admitted it to him myself! ARGGH! _

****

Buffy could recall the night in question in intricate detail, since she had replayed the entire event in her mind over and over for the past two months. It was the evening of that wacky musical spell everyone had fallen prey to. It was like the Jim Carrey movie 'Liar, Liar', where no one could lie, and they were forced to reveal some ugly truths--only in song and dance. Although things had improved, the repercussions of the spell were still being felt. Willow and Tara broke up for a while after it came out in their duet that Willow had used magic to manipulate Tara. Giles' solo let everyone know the little resentments he had kept neatly hidden under that tweed jacket of his. Anya and Xander's song was an argument that ended up typically with make-up sex. Then Buffy wound up upsetting Dawn with a little ditty about how she didn't want to be Dawn's parent. Next, Dawn locked herself in her room, and Buffy did what she'd unwittingly been doing ever since her return from the dead; she went to tell Spike her troubles. 

She arrived at his crypt, and found Spike sitting in his chair amidst the candle-lit chamber, waiting for her. He belted out a hard rock tune about how much his un-life had changed, 'but he didn't regret it, 'cause it meant being closer to you' and ended with ' I need to know honey, what I mean to you. Tell me, darlin' how do you feel?' 

Buffy sweetly sang her reply; not quite certain what words the melody would bring. It started out easy enough, ' you're the one I can talk to when no one else would understand, the one I can turn to when I need a helping hand'. Nothing too dangerous about that part, then the tempo changed to a grinding rhythm. To her horror, phrases rolled off her lips like, 'I can't look away from the fire in your eyes, it's like I'm hypnotized' and 'there's something between us, I can't deny it. Don't know what it is, but I so wanna try it'.

The spell ended abruptly, right before last note, so the final word of her song, 'you', was spoken in her normal voice. Realizing what she had just confessed, Buffy quickly changed the subject to Dawn and began to ramble on.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching a downy soft pillow her arms, Buffy remembered what happened next in vivid Technicolor.

__

Spike was watching her intently, staring at her mouth as she spoke, making her more self-conscious than usual. He was standing just a foot or so in front of her, shifting his weight now and then. She tried not to notice how he was looking at her, tried to avert his gaze. She had been rambling for a few minutes, and was running out of things to say. She cast her eyes to the ground, still trying to speak, and watched as one black boot crossed in front of the other, bringing him mere inches away. She didn't look up, she didn't speak; she just froze. Spike remained still, his body rigid, eyes fixed, waiting. She was expecting him to grab her and kiss her passionately, but he didn't. It was her move.

Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his, taking a deep breath as she did. His eyes were warm, greeting hers happily and his mouth turned to a subtle smile. She returned a timid grin, and noticed him inhaling shallow bits of air and exhaling them unevenly. Spike closed his eyes, brought down his forehead to hers, and let out a contented sigh. He was nervous, his emotions held in check throughout his tense body. A slightly trembling hand brushed her cheek like a feather, tracing her jaw line and the base of her earlobe before resting gently on the nape of her neck. At the same time his other hand grasped one of her own. Both took another deep calming breath and smiled at the irony. With a few jerky head movements, Spike finally sought her lips with tender but brief kisses. It was as if with each kiss he allowed a tiny bit of the tension to release. It was driving her a little insane, because she was ready for a full on assault. This was the last thing she thought he'd do, given all the bravado and innuendo. Frustrated, she brought the hand she held to the small of her back and planted it there firmly. He quickly caught on and drew her into a tight embrace.

Buffy rolled onto her back, still holding the pillow in her arms. She could still feel the sensations that had flooded her that night as she relived it in her mind. His initial hesitation was more compelling now that she thought about it. She replayed the scene in her head again trying to recall other details, like how he smelled, how fast her heart was pounding, or how terrified and excited she felt. Buffy let forth a groan and allowed the scene to continue to play out.

__

He was kissing her now with mounting intensity, and she was reveling in it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt him shudder and relax and then let go of the torrent of emotions he had been withholding. Joy. Pure joy came flooding through her, followed by absolute wonder. It was overwhelming; her head was swimming. She was experiencing his emotions, as if some invisible cord had connected them. It was magical. He broke the kisses and held her head against his chest, nuzzling her hair with his face. Gratefulness swept through her body from his, and she heard Spike softly whisper her name. They remained in the embrace, as he regained his composure and her mind cleared. She felt his hands moving, exploring her curves expertly, his mouth trailing kisses along her neck and shoulders. All the while he moved her backwards towards the wall. Again, Spike was staring intensely into her eyes, with a knowing look that made her feel exposed. A wicked grin played across his lips, _his fingers toyed with her hair. Blood came rushing hotly to her face as if the heat of his gaze had burned her. There was no mistaking that his feelings had traveled south. Seeing her discomfort gave him pause, the fiery glow from his eyes turned tender, even the sharp lines of his cheekbones seemed to soften. Just seeing him shift from lusty vampire to gentle man amazed her, and gave way to a wicked smile of her own. Spike took her cue and the predator was back. He let out a low growl that resonated from his chest, as he pressed his body flush against hers and gave her the kiss she'd been waiting for. The kind of kiss that would send electricity through her body, curl her toes and make her knees give out. 'WOW!' was her singular thought. She ran her fingers through silken platinum hair, evoking another low rumble from him as he pressed his thigh firmly between her legs. There was the wall and Spike, 'a rock and a hard place' came the thought, then the giggle. _

"Does it tickle, pet?" he whispered coarsely in her ear as he rubbed himself against her. 

She didn't answer him; too lost in the fire he'd ignited to do anything but gasp. It suddenly became imperative for her to get that damn black T-shirt off of him and she began to tug it from his jeans. Spike deftly removed it himself, his breathing labored and his ravenous blue eyes locked on hers.

"What's this then?" he slyly remarked as he reached for the base of her scoop-neck sweater. "Gettin' a bit hot in here to be wearin' this," he said as he yanked it swiftly up and off of her.

Cool air hit her exposed skin shocking her into keen awareness. He may as well have poured ice water on her head. She was in a crypt, with Spike, about to get naked and…'OH GOD! NO!' her brain screamed. 

"Okay, enough of the Buffy R-rated home movies," she chastened herself aloud. Recalling the scene where she wigged and bolted, leaving a bewildered blond vampire in her wake, wasn't something she wanted to relive again. She could still see the look on his face, how confusion had shifted to forlorn puppy-dog pleading. 

At the time she felt certain that she had done the right thing. Being 'just' friends seemed simpler. Spike was not amenable to the idea, though. Livid was more like it. They had argued in circles about it the night after she ran out on him. Her position of 'I only want to be friends' and his 'I want more than that' resulted in neither of them getting what they wanted. 

So, after nearly two months of unbearable tension between the vampire and the slayer, she felt her resolve weakening. She missed him. If it weren't for the paralyzing fear that gripped her heart, she would indeed be wrapped in his arms. 

Buffy closed her eyes and finally felt exhaustion set in once again. Troublesome thoughts dissipated to leave her with one final question before she fell asleep:

_What the hell is it going to take to get me to jump off this stupid cliff? _

End Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. It's a Dirty Job

Chapter 6-It's a Dirty Job ****

Chapter 6-It's a Dirty Job

The maternity ward at Sunnydale Memorial wasn't exactly a place where Spike could go unnoticed. He stood by the doors to 'The Birthing Center' contemplating his next move. He could wait a few more hours until the witches arrived, or just go in. 

_I could be someone's father_** he concluded as he removed his duster and then pushed through the double-doors.**

Spike slowly walked down a short, dimly lit corridor, noting an empty waiting room off to his right. The 'visitor' threw in his coat and kept going. Up ahead was the nurses station, and beyond that a long hallway. Taking a deep breath, he casually approached the desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a short, brunette woman dressed in pink hospital scrubs. 

It suddenly occurred to him that although he might pass for someone's daddy, he'd actually need a mommy to be convincing.

"Yes, love. I heard my cousin was having 'er baby, thought I'd get down here to greet the little nippa'," he fibbed with a wide grin.

"Oh? What's her name?" the desk nurse questioned with a touch of suspicion.

Just then, an agonizing scream came from behind a door near the desk.

Spike wrinkled his brow and nodded, "That sounds like her, now."

"Mrs. Trent?"

He nodded again.

"Well, she's going to be a while. She's been laboring for a few hours, but she's not even halfway dilated. It could take from four to eighteen hours at this rate, maybe longer.

Perhaps you should just go back home, get some sleep and come back in a few hours," she suggested as if she'd said the same sentence a thousand times.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather wait here," Spike countered politely.

"That's fine. I understand; the arrival of a new member to the family can be so exciting. There's a waiting room by the entrance. Another one is all the way down the hall past the nursery, turn left and you'll see it. That one is more comfortable," she directed him with a knowing grin.

"Thanks, pet, " he nodded and walked away.

Spike walked past several doors to where the hall broke to his left, revealing the partial glass wall of the nursery. The main desk was directly across from the nursery. Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself he continued down the hall and turned left into another short walkway. He peered briefly into the waiting area, saw a few people sleeping inside, and moved on. He traversed the short distance of the hall, which lead to yet another long corridor, parallel to the one he just came through. In this passageway he could hear the muffled sounds of groans and grunts coming through the one of the doors to his left, but otherwise the place was eerily quiet. After a few more steps, he saw a door to his right with a clear glass pane marked, 'NICU-2'. Inside, he could see two square plexi-glass incubators, each of which had a series of tubes and wires leading to the small forms on the mattresses. Otherwise the room was empty. The next door, 'NICU-1', was obviously the main unit. There, two nurses were seated at a long desk on the left side of the room. A row of black screen monitors lined the shelf behind them, flashing bits of medical data in luminous green. Several infants lay sleeping in clear plastic bassinets around the room. To the right of the desk, was a closed door that led back to the other intensive care unit. 

"Bloody hell!" muttered the frustrated vamp as he turned back towards the way he came.

Right then the door to his right burst open, and out flew a gurney carrying a moaning pregnant woman. A doctor was pushing her, as several other people scurried behind. The once silent hall was now full of excitement as they raced the stretcher down the corridor towards the OR. The door to the neo-natal intensive care unit flung out and one of the nurses joined the crowd of running people. Spike was nothing, if not an opportunist. Quickly, he reached for the doorknob of 'NICU-2' and slipped inside undetected. 

Now, standing in the dim room, Spike could only stare at the two incubators before him. He didn't think he would get this far and wondered again if he should wait for Willow and Tara to arrive. They were suppose to bring some sort of sleeping dust and temporarily knock-out any nearby staff with it. Now he wasn't sure if that plan would be wise, given what he'd just witnessed on the hall. What if an emergency came up, and some key personnel were put out of commission? 

_Better to take my chances_**, he reasoned.**

Spike moved closer to the incubators, so he could read the little cards that were taped on them. 

_Best be knowin' I'm about to bite the right ones_****

Satisfied that these were indeed the correct pair, Spike finally took a hard look at the tiny creatures before him. 

"Oh, bloody hell on earth," he murmured sadly when he saw them. _They're so small! Can't weigh much more than a coupla pounds. Doubt there's even half a pint o' blood in each. _

Not only were they small, but they had wires attached all over, and tubes everywhere. It wasn't like he could easily reach in and pick one up; he worried that he might set off the monitors in the next room. Spike surveyed the containers again, and saw several arm holes that were used to handle the infants. The only way he felt he could get the job done safely was to bring a tiny foot through one of the openings. 

Spike closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to rid himself of the sick feeling rising in his gut. It wasn't as if he had never eaten a baby. Dru was rather fond of them, 'loike litt'l dolls,' she would say. Now here he was, about to taste two more, again for the sake of the woman he loved. _Bleedin' ponce that I am_** he thought ruefully. He'd be a monster, a man, or a three-legged toad if it made her happy.**

Shaking his head as if to drive the thoughts away, Spike gingerly reached inside the first incubator and gently moved the baby as close to a hole as possible. He knelt down, and slowly pulled the little appendage through the hole. The foot was about an inch and a half at most, and had a Band-Aid on its heel from where they had taken blood. Spike carefully lifted the bandage, revealing the puncture wound.

"Well, that's convenient," he commented softly.

Get on with it, mate he urged himself. Spike slipped on his game face and placed a single fang over the wound, piercing through the skin just enough to draw blood. The infant only twitched slightly, but remained motionless as the vampire slowly sucked its life's blood. 

It was barely a mouthful, maybe two tablespoons, yet without warning Spike's vision darkened. 

"Gah!!!!" Spike grunted as he fell backwards; his head felt like it was splitting open. He hadn't even swallowed, and the red liquid dripped from his mouth when he had cried out in agony.

After a moment, his vision cleared and the pain subsided. Wiping his mouth, he sat up to check on the baby. The newborn looked peaceful and it was still breathing, but writhing alongside the human offspring was the demon spawn. It looked to Spike like one of those miniature Halloween skeletons you hang on your rearview mirror, except in had red glowing eyes…and it was alive.

"You're kind of cute," he said as he reached back inside, grabbed the diminutive devil and yanked it out.

"Be a neat pet for a vamp like me, but don't suppose that'd work too well," he considered before he crushed it into pieces and watched it disintegrate into nothing.

Moving briskly now, he repeated the process on the other sibling, without thought this time. He just wanted to get out of there. After he finished the dirty work, he hurriedly replaced the bandages to their heels, wiping off any excess blood with a nearby tissue. Before he left the room, he checked the hallway to see if it was clear and stealthily made his exit.

Spike made his way back to the entrance, stopping to talk to Suspicious Pink Nurse before leaving the ward.

"Listen, darlin'…decided you were right, and I should go home and wait. Be a love, and don't tell 'er I was here. I want to surprise 'em," he declared with a cheeky grin, proud of the story he'd concocted.

Pink Nurse nodded her approval. "Mum's the word," she whispered.

"Mum…funny," he stated dryly before he turned to leave. " 'Night."

The nurse only grunted, already wrapped up in checking through her duty roster.

Feeling greatly relieved, Spike snatched up his leather duster in the waiting room and headed out the door. Immediately he found a phone and called Willow and Tara.

"H-hello?" groggily came Tara's voice on the line.

"It's Spike, your resident monster. Just callin' to let you know, the deed's been done. So you two can stay home and cuddle all cozy like," he spat out bitterly. He was still angry with the blonde witch for coming up with the plan in the first place.

He heard Willow ask who was on the phone, and Tara's muffled explanation. Then Willow got on the other end.

"Spike? Are you sure you got them?" Willow asked uncertain.

"Yeah, positive. Stay there and go back to sleep. I'll see you in the mornin' so you all can plan how I'm to have an encore of tonight's performance with the other twins."

"Uh…okay. Goodnight, then," Willow replied, but she only heard the dial tone's response. Spike had already hung up on her.

End chapter 6


	3. Sunday Brunch

Chapter 7-Sunday Brunch ****

Chapter 7-Sunday Brunch

"Buffy!!" Dawn yelled from the foot of the stairs. "Getting later!"

"Mmmrrrghhhhh," her big sister grumbled as she buried her head under a pillow.

Little sis waited another thirty seconds, actually counting off the time as she watched the second-hand go around the clock. Still, no response.

"Fine! I'll just go up and drag you out of bed then," Dawn muttered as she stormed up the stairs.

An impish grin crossed her lips as she reached for the doorknob, _payback time!_

Buffy's bedroom door flew open and Dawn began to chirp loudly, "Rise and shine, oh sister of mine!"

The teen moved quickly to the window and jerked the curtains open.

"Wouldja look at that day!?!" she exclaimed in a syrupy singsong voice. "Out of bed, sleepy head!"

"Shut up, Dawn," Buffy warned from under the pillow.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Dawn crowed defiantly. She plopped on the edge of the bed and bounced while she sang, "Good morning to you! Good morning to yooouuuu! Good mor-ning, dear Bu..." A large feather pillow came crashing down on her head, effectively ending her song.

"You are going to DIE!" Buffy avowed as she wielded her puffy weapon again.

Dawn squealed and jumped off the bed with the pillow-armed slayer in hot pursuit. In seconds, Dawn was pinned under Buffy, who had abandoned the pillow in favor of another deadly weapon, the dreaded 'tickle monster'. 

"AAAHHH!" Dawn screamed. "No fair! You have super powers!"

"Which is why," tickle, pinch. "You should NEVER," poke, tickle, poke. "Try that stunt," prod, tickle. "Again!"

Buffy jumped to her feet and offered her sister a hand up. Stubbornly, Dawn refused and scrambled upright on her own. Now, getting a good look at her elder sister, the teenager smirked.

"You look like shit."

"Dawn! Watch your language, young la…" Buffy lectured and then glanced at the mirror. "Oh, gawd!! I really do!" she acknowledged, trying to smooth her frazzled hair.

Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Whatever…Maybe you should do something about it, like now, 'cause people are going to be here in, I dunno, FIFTEEN MINUTES!!"

"Oh, Shit!" Buffy frantically cursed and then noticed the smug look on Dawn's face. "Don't even say it, little girl. I'm going to take a shower."

"Hypocrite!" Dawn called after Buffy as she went into the bathroom.

Buffy turned and smiled sweetly. "Fuck you, very much," she uttered politely, feeling very Spike-ish at the moment, and then she shut the door.

Everyone but Spike had arrived when Buffy emerged from upstairs, looking fresh and clean, but still feeling tired.

"We brought bagels!" Xander announced proudly when she walked into the room.

"And juice, we also brought juice," Anya reminded her fiancée.

"Ooh…Sunday brunch, how nice! Is there coffee? Buffy must have coffee!"

"Tara's making it," Willow informed her.

Buffy nodded and took a seat next to Xander on the couch, "So, how'd it go this morning at the hospital, Will?"

"Mrmm," Willow gurgled, trying to swallow her juice and speak at the same time. "We didn't go. Spike did it by himself."

"He did?" Buffy asked surprised. "Did it work? I mean, are the babies okay and everything?"

"Apparently," Willow shrugged. "He wasn't exactly forthcoming when he called. Kinda more along the lines of 'grrrr…it's done'."

"Oh…So where is he? It's 10:15 already. He is coming, right?" Buffy wondered aloud.

"He said he'd be here," Tara answered, carrying a tray of coffee from the kitchen and placing it on the table. Buffy reached quickly and grabbed herself a cup of the steaming hot beverage.

"He probably wanted to make a grand 'help me! I'm on fire!' entrance," Xander joked.

Everyone gave him odd looks.

"Or not…I guess I could have picked him up," the dark haired young man realized.

"Picked who up? If I wanted anythin' from you, Harris, I'd be sure to ask," Spike broke in the conversation from the entrance to the living room.

They all turned to see the vampire, who casually tucked in his shirt as he entered the room.

"Hey! Where'd you come from?" Xander demanded.

Ignoring the young man's query, Spike strolled in and examined the spread on the table. "What? No jelly donuts?" he complained. He snatched a cup of coffee and took a chair near Dawn. "Mornin', Nibblet," he grinned. Dawn beamed back at him.

"Uh, Spike? Where _did _you come from?" Buffy repeated the question more pointedly.

"Oh, right. I was in the basement. Figured I'd save m'self the Sunday mornin' stroll," he explained to her. "Would've phoned, but I didn't want to wake you," he added with a wink.

"You were in _our_ basement? And you just…oh never mind!" she shook her head exasperated. Buffy didn't want to start arguing with Spike, not after her promise to Willow.

"Maybe we should get to work," Tara proposed.

"Well, we knew their names from the report that Crypt King over there dug up," Xander began as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Research is not my thing, but I can look up an address in the phone book with the best of them!"

"Oh! And I drew the little skull next to their name," Anya added gleefully.

"Good. Thanks guys. So we know who they are and where they live, but how are we going to get in? Spike needs an invite," Buffy reasoned with her friends. "And I don't want you to do it alone this time, okay?" 

"Yeah…well, this morning I saw an opportunity and took it, was all. Today is different, innit?"

"It really is," Buffy agreed. "We need to get in as soon as possible, which brings up the whole daylight issue for Spike. Then we have to get the family together as a unit, so we're not hunting them down one by one sprinkling them with sleeping dust."

"Yeah, that might not go over too big," Xander concurred.

"And what if the kids lose too much blood? I mean, they might need to go to the hospital," Buffy fretted out loud, remembering the time she had been hospitalized after Angel bit her.

"I doubt it'll come to that, love," Spike reassured her. "Barely took any at all from the babes before the bloody chip went off. Though you might want to think of somethin' to explain why they've suddenly got bite marks on their necks." 

Tara raised her hand and waved it excitedly. "Oh! I have a healing balm that would work. It's cool; it acts like an invisible bandage, and it stops the bleeding. They'll never notice a thing…except their necks might be a little sore." 

The slayer looked at the blond witch gratefully. "That's great, Tara. I'm so worried about freaking those kids out, the less any of them realize, the better."

"Couldn't we get the twins out of the house somehow?" Dawn asked struggling for an answer.

"I kinda doubt the parents will be letting those two out of their sight any time soon. Even if we got them outside, we'd have to go someplace where the sun…isn't…which would also add kidnapping to the list," Willow pointed out.

"What if we just say we saw what happened at the mall and want to check up on the twins?" Buffy suggested.

"Oh…that'll work," Spike commented sarcastically.

Buffy furrowed her brow perplexed. "Why? What's wrong with that idea?" 

"Nothin'…it's just, what's next? ''ello, we were mighty worried…so would you mind formin' into a litt'l group so we can be sure you're alright?' Doesn't quite work now, does it?"

"No, I guess not…Argghh! This shouldn't be so complicated!" Buffy ranted then put her forehead to her palms. "It's depressing."

Spike felt a twinge of pain at seeing his slayer get upset. He hadn't planned on saying anything during the meeting; 'let the scoobies figure it out themselves' he had thought. After all, he knew his part of the plan already. But he always seemed to be the one to point out the obvious holes in their logic, and it simply wasn't in his nature to keep silent. _Bloody hell! Do I have to do all the thinkin' for 'em, too?_

Growling out a deep breath, Spike stood up and accepted yet another unwanted duty for the sake of Buffy's happiness. 

"Chin up, pet. I've got an idea," he declared triumphantly. Spike picked up the page from the phone book that Xander had left on the coffee table. "Now, which of you has a decent camera?"

End Chapter 7

.

.


	4. The Wright Stuff

Chapter 8 ****

Chapter 8-The Wright Stuff

The doorbell rang as Kristine Wright was cleaning up after lunch. She checked her reflection in the elaborately carved hall mirror as she went past, and quickly straightened her already perfect blonde bob. 

Readying herself with a gracious smile, she opened the heavy wood door. The smile quickly faded when she saw who was standing in the shade of her veranda. There were four people; two young women--a petite blond and a redhead--a dark-haired man with a camera, and a very blond man in black leather. They all looked a bit nervous, except for the man in black, who seemed a bit dangerous until he smiled at her. 

"Mrs. Wright?" asked the man in a heavy British accent.

Kristine nodded, "You must be Mr. Spike."

The others gave him odd glances. "Just call me Spike…or William, if you would."

"Very well...William. You said nothing about a _group_ when we spoke on the phone earlier. Forgive me if I'm a bit surprised," Mrs. Wright admonished him sharply.

"It's my fault, mum, forgive _me_. I should've told you about 'em. These here are students at the University. I've taken 'em on as interns, all part of a journalist program they 'ave goin' there," William explained apologetically.

"I see…alright then. Please, come in," Mrs. Wright bade them as she opened the door more widely.

The group entered one by one, each stopping to introduce themselves before they entered.

"I'm Buffy Summers, Mrs. Wright. Thank you for allowing us to take part in the interview. Mostly, I'll be taking notes and observing," the pretty blonde girl told her.

"Welcome, Miss Summers," Kristine said as she shook the girl's hand.

Next, the boy with the camera offered a handshake. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Wright. My name is Xander. I'm photography guy…uh…I mean, I'm studying photojournalism. I'm looking forward to taking pictures of you and your family."

"Thank you, Xander. The family is quite excited to have their photos taken for an international newspaper." 

"Hi! I'm Willow," greeted the redhead, cheerfully waving the tripod she carried. "I'll be helping Xander."

Kristine smiled at the girl, "Very nice to meet you, Willow."

Last, William Spike Esquire III took her hand and bowed slightly. "Thank you for bein' so sportin' about this. It's very gracious of you."

"Not at all, I'm happy to help further a good education," she replied somewhat cautiously.

The wealthy woman closed the door and turned to see the entourage admiring the grand entrance of her abode. 

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Wright!" exclaimed Buffy as the hostess offered to take their coats and hung them on brass hooks in the stairwell.

"Check out the woodwork!" Xander gushed at the rich hues of caramel and chestnut that surrounded the room. The photographer looked through his lens at the massive wooden staircase, and followed the steps up to a landing with a large colorful stained glass window.

"This is cozy," observed the redhead who was warming her hands by the marble and wood fireplace. The fireplace was set inside the nook created by the grand staircase, and two leather wingback chairs completed the snug space.

"I love the decorations," Willow declared, pointing at the pine and rose garland that graced the mantelpiece.

"Victorian," was William's only comment, who looked at once oddly out of place and at home altogether in the old-fashioned manor. 

Kristine Wright was immensely proud of her home, and found herself warming to this rag-tag group as they gave it praise. 

"Please, call me Kristine and thank you. We love it here, too. Now, why don't we go into the parlor and meet the rest of the family?"

Christine led them to a sliding wood door on her right and pushed it open, revealing a large sun-filled room.

"Bloody hell!" muttered Mr. Spike stopping in his tracks.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Wright asked uncertainly, glancing around to see if anything was amiss.

"It's the sun…not good for the photo session," Miss Summers hastily explained.

"Right…not at all good," the platinum blonde reporter agreed with a scowl.

"Oh! That's not a problem, we can go in the study," Kristine responded as she walked in the room and opened yet another sliding partition into the study. "Will this work?"

"Perfect," William answered as he dashed into the darker room.

Mrs. Wright turned and walked into the center of the sunlit parlor and faced her family, which were engaged in various activities. Her husband stood up from the couch, folded the Sunday paper he was reading and placed it on the coffee table. 

"What's going on?" he asked his wife as he noticed the group of young people follow the flash of black and white that went into the study.

"Oh…the reporter brought some students from Sunnydale U…part of a program," she answered him distractedly as she surveyed her children for any sign of messiness.

Mr. Wright straightened his red silk tie and clapped his hands. "Okay, kids, everybody up! Put away the toys, turn off the t.v…. Jeremy, get off the phone!"

"Daddy, can you fix this?" asked his six-year old son, Jesse, holding out two pieces of a blue Power Ranger.

"Not now, son. The reporter's here, we're having our picture taken for a newspaper, remember?"

The boy lowered his head in disappointment and joined his siblings in their clean up effort. The Wright children had the room orderly in a matter of moments, and Kristine gave them each the once over before sending them into the study.

The last of the kids--the eldest, James--entered the cozy room and closed the partition behind him.

"There's seven! You have seven! A good number…seven!" Xander marveled.

Mr. Wright smiled at the young man and extended his hand. "We get that a lot," he laughed as he shook the boy's hand. "Jack Wright, nice to meet you!"

The photographer introduced himself. "Xander Harris…seven, wow!" 

Mrs. Wright decided to step in and finish the introductions. "Everyone, this is Mr. William Spike, the reporter and his student assistants, Xander, Buffy and Willow." She pointed to each, then turned to her brood and announced them one by one. "This is our oldest, James, then Kaitlin, Jeremy, Jesse, Karen, Jacob, and Kayla…and my husband Jack. That's all of us, I hope!"

The four guests stood blinking for a moment, then William cleared his throat. "Right then. Let's get down to business, shall we? Harris, I mean Xander, you and Willow can start settin' up the equipment and me and Buffy will get on with the interview," he directed. "Why don't you, the twins and Mr. Wright have a seat right here?" Spike suggested to Kristine pointing at the large red velvet sofa in front of the fireplace.

The couple complied with his request, bringing Jacob and Karen along to sit on their laps. The 'old pro' newsman and his protégé pulled up a couple of antique chairs and began the interview. 

Mrs. Wright retold the chilling account of the strange incident at the mall, while her other children grew restless and fidgeted about the room. She noted with mild amusement that William seemed more interested in the girl next to him than the story. Not that she blamed him for his interest; Buffy was beautiful and had a certain radiance about her. Xander and Willow had finished setting up the camera, and were whispering and watching with what appeared as apprehension. _Probably nervous about the photo shoot_, she concluded.

"We're all set here, Spike," Xander interrupted at last.

The British journalist slapped his black-jeaned thighs with both hands. "Marvelous! I'd say we're done with our chat, for now. Let's get the rest of the family over 'ere for the picture."

Jack was quick to round up his bored offspring and after some shoving and a bit of whining, they had all settled into a pleasant family pose.

The photographer leaned into his camera and adjusted his lens, while William slipped into the shadows. A chill went through Kristine's bones as she watched the formally friendly man's face harden and eyes turn cold. He seemed a reflection of the darkness he stood in, of death itself. Dread filled her like it had the previous night at the mall, and she was about to call off the photo session when she felt someone behind her. Startled, she jerked her head around and saw Willow pulling her hand from a black satin pouch.

"What are you doing?!" cried the mother of seven in alarm as a cloud of shimmering green and gold dust gently settled on her face. 

"Somnus," the red-haired girl uttered softly as Mrs. Wright and her family fell into a deep slumber.

"Holy Hanna!" Xander exclaimed as he examined the unconscious family. "That was a close one, Will. Is she gonna remember what happened?

Willow grimaced. "No…maybe, I don't know! I'll tell her I was adding atmosphere or something."

"Let's not worry about that now, guys," Buffy interrupted. "We don't have much time, you said twenty minutes, right?"

"Give or take…I could throw more powder on them if the need arises, I guess," answered Willow, unsure.

"Not necessary, Red. I'll make quick work of it," Spike promised as he took the little boy, Jacob, into his arms. "Just want to get this soddin' mess over with," he grumbled.

With the boy in tow, Spike made a fast exit through another door to the study that led into the hallway. Certain that there would be a rear stairway, he headed toward the back of the house, with the Slayer close behind.

"Stay!" he commanded Buffy as he began bounding up the backstairs.

Buffy ignored him and continued to follow him to the second floor. Spike stopped at a doorway at the top of the stairs, and turned to face his stubborn pursuer.

"I said 'stay', woman! You don't need to see this."

Buffy opened her mouth in protest but recognized the pleading desperation in his eyes and swallowed her words. "I'll just wait out here…for backup."

Spike accepted her compromise with a furrowed brow and an almost imperceptible nod, and then he entered the room. As planned, the room he had chosen was on the north side of the house--indirect sunlight. It was a boy's room, decorated with racecars and primary colors, with a racecar-shaped bed. Spike lay the sleeping boy on the mattress, knelt down next to him and put on his game face. He took Jacob's small wrist into his hand, gently pierced the skin and began to drink.

_Don't think about it ol' chum, just do. Never mind that Buffy's right outside the bloody door or that doin' this just proves what a monster you really are. Monsters do this sort of thing all the time, right? Yeah, she'll fall into your arms and thank you right proper for this noble act. 'Oh Spike! Thank you for ****sucking blood from children, you're my hero!' No problem, love, Vampires 'r' Us…now give us a kiss. 'Eeeewwww'. OW! _

"**FUCK!" Spike cried out in agony.**

Through pain-blurred eyes, he saw the thrashing skeleton lying next to him on the floor.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he growled as he fell on the bony demon and ripped its head off with a twist.

"Nice," he commented as the remains disappeared into thin air. "No mess."

"Spike?" called Buffy from the other side of the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Dandy," he said opening the door finding that Xander, Willow and Tara had joined Buffy. Tara and Anya had snuck in after the family fell asleep.

"Oh, great, an audience."

"I brought the little girl," Xander somberly responded, nodding at Karen resting peacefully in his arms.

They made a quick exchange, and Xander brought Jacob back downstairs to Anya, who was watching the family in case they woke up. Tara followed with her healing balm and applied it to the boy's wrist.

"He looks okay. Do you think he looks okay?" Xander asked Anya and Tara, nervously.

"Uh-huh. See? The ointment is already working," Tara pointed out, showing him the fading wounds.

"He's fine!" Anya reassured him. "He looks so sweet. They all do. Oh, I know! Take a picture! We can put them in funny poses."

Xander smiled at his future wife. "That might wake them up. Think I'll go back upstairs and help. Wait here, okay?"

"Okay," Anya answered as she leaned her face in so that her nose almost touched one of the sleeping forms. 

Xander reached Buffy and Willow at the top of the stairs a moment later. "Is he still?" he inquired carefully.

Willow frowned and nodded, then sat down on the top stair.

The anxious Slayer leaned her ear against the door and tried to listen.

She heard a muffled cry inside, and they all heard some stomping and banging noises. Spike was cursing loudly.

"He did that last time, too," Buffy informed her friends, shaking her head.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shot straight through the wood of the closed door. A split-second later, Spike violently yanked the door open to find Buffy lying unconscious at his feet, and Xander and Willow looking on in shocked surprise.

"Bloodyfuckin'hell."

End Chapter 8 


	5. Chapter 9-The Abyss

Chapter 9- ****

Chapter 9-The Abyss

"Buffy!" Willow cried, jumping to her feet and rushing to her fallen friend's side.

Xander continued to stare in disbelief, unable to tear his eyes away from Buffy as he spoke. "What the hell happened in there, Spike?"

Spike knelt down opposite Willow and took Buffy's hand in his. Xander's question barely registered as not coming from his own thoughts, drowned out from torrent of emotions he was battling in his mind. He'd failed her…again. Bitterness and self-loathing rose like bile in his throat. 

"HEY!" Xander yelled angrily as he moved to shove Spike's shoulder. "Did you hear me?! What happened?!"

"Xander, don't…" Willow warned, sensing the rage that was threatening to explode from the tortured vampire.

Spike lowered his head and glared at the ground, his body tense, ready to strike, as he tightly held back his fury. "Get. Away. From. Me." 

Recognizing the acidic tone in Spike's voice, Xander took a step backwards. He knew firsthand that a headache wasn't enough to stop the 'Chipped Wonder' he had a mind to inflict pain.

"Sorry, man. I…" Xander began to apologize hesitantly.

"Guys? What's taking so long? They're going to wake up…" Tara called out as she came up the stairs, before seeing Buffy passed out on the floor. "Oh."

Willow gasped, "Oh! The Wright's! I forgot about them, completely! I'll go make 'em dusty again."

"No," Spike spat out, regaining some of his composure. "Little Frick and Fracka aren't carrying about an extra set of bones anymore and the Slayer…we need to get her out of here."

"Wh-what?" Buffy stammered as she came around. "What about me?" She asked, looking at her friends' worried faces. Buffy sat up and realized Spike was holding her hand, then she remembered the blinding light that shot through the door. "Oh, God! It's in me, isn't it?"

Spike gave her a pained frown and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, love. The bloody thing got away…went right through the door into the nearest warm-blooded person it could find…which happened to be you."

"You guys, the sleeping powder is gonna wear off soon, so we need to get back down there with Karen and figure out…about Buffy," Willow urgently reminded everyone.

"I'm okay…I mean, not okay, but we can worry about me after we're done here." Buffy said as she rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Okay!" Xander exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. "I got the girl, Tara's got the balm."

"Right! Balm," Tara repeated, snapping her out of the dazed look on her face.

Xander and Tara quickly moved to the bedroom to take care of Karen and Willow, Buffy and Spike headed back downstairs. 

Anya poked her head out the door of the study. "Where's Xander? What's going on? I think they're waking up."

Xander came zooming around the corner carrying Karen and raced into the study. "Go!" he whispered urgently to Anya as he replaced the girl on her father's lap. Anya quickly joined the others as they were grabbing their coats and heading for the door. The frantic phony photographer jumped back behind his camera just as the family awoke and then he took their picture.

"Great! That was perfect! Excellent! Well, all done here…really gotta run. Thanks. Bye!" Xander rambled as he hurriedly gathered up his equipment and made his exit, leaving the entire Wright family in a cloud of confusion.

Anya was holding Xander's coat and waiting by the front door when he came running out of the study.

"Gogogogogogogo!" Xander drummed out, grabbing his bride-to-be's arm and pulling her with him as he closed the door. The couple made a mad dash for Xander's car and scrambled inside, throwing the camera and tripod in the backseat.

"Ouch!" Buffy complained from the backseat, rubbing her forehead where the camera had hit her.

Xander turned around blinking with surprise. "Buffy! I am so sorry. I'm the definition of sorry."

"I'll live."

"I didn't know you were back there, Buff. Uh, so why are you back there?"

Anya tapped him on his shoulder and pointed at the Wright's house. "Front door! Opening front door. Drive! Drive!"

The already frazzled young man turned the key nervously in the ignition and drove off as fast as his tin can would allow. Still, it made a nice screeching noise as he pulled out, giving the illusion of a speedy get away. Xander relaxed, smiling when he realized that no one was chasing them, and that they had gotten away with their ruse. Then he remembered Buffy, and his expression grew troubled. He looked at her through his rearview mirror and saw her gazing impassively out the passenger window. Being Buffy's jovial friend wasn't easy in times like this; times when he had no help to offer, no funny lines to take the edge off. Anya seemed bored already; she wasn't even aware of what had happened to Buffy.

Deciding he should bring his future wife up on the latest development, he leaned towards her and quietly spoke. "The Geminus demon got away from Spike and went through the door and jumped into Buffy."

"Oh." Anya nodded, processing the ramifications. "So Spike has to bite Buffy now. He must be so pleased."

Xander winced and Buffy pulled her eyes away from the window. No one had actually spoken the words out loud, but they had all thought it. 

"What?" Anya asked innocently off of Xander's irritated look.

"Ex-nay on the bite-age-ay, An-yay."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Enough with the really bad Pig-Latin code, Xander. It's okay."

"You're okay with being bitten by Spike?" he asked, disbelieving.

"It's better than turning to goo, but no…not exactly doing handstands over it."

Xander nodded his understanding, unable to think of anything more to say on the subject. So, for the remainder of the short ride to Buffy's house, they kept quiet. Mrs. Rosenburg's car was parked in the driveway, a reminder of who and what was waiting for Buffy inside her house.

Up until the moment she got out of the car, Buffy had held herself together by detaching from the whole situation. Now, as she walked towards her door, the urge to run nearly took over. Letting Spike bite her wasn't the scary part, she'd been bitten before. It was the intimacy of it, the being vulnerable, the very things she had been trying to avoid for two months. Buffy felt like she was being forcefully ripped from her safety zone, mercilessly tossed into the unknown abyss. Taking a deep breath, which did nothing to ease her fear, she opened the front door and walked in with Anya and Xander right behind her.

Naturally, the first person she saw was Spike, who had come to abrupt halt of his nervous pacing when she walked in. He stared at her with deeply furrowed brows, but the moment was interrupted when the rest of the Scoobies came rushing to greet her. The Slayer knew they all meant well, but even so, being surrounded by her friends only added claustrophobia to her anxiety.

Spike sensed her fear and yelled over the oblivious crowd, "Come on, people! Give her some room to breath!"

A murmuring of apologies spread throughout the group as they dispersed, leaving Buffy with Dawn, who held her sister's hand supportively. Buffy swallowed hard and looked at Spike. He held her gaze for an instant, then looked away, unable to face her.

Dawn led Buffy to the living room, where the gang was standing around awkwardly. Buffy sat down on the couch; the others followed suit and found a seat, with the exception of Spike, who stiffly leaned against the wall of the living room's entrance. No one said a word.

After a few minutes of the unbearable silence Buffy spoke up. "Somebody say _something_, please!"

"Um, can I get you some tea?" Willow offered weakly.

"Are you hungry? Me and An can get some take-out."

"Ooh! There's that new Chinese place we can try!" Anya effused, joining the 'avoid the subject at all costs' crowd.

Buffy looked at her friends as if they had ladybugs and garter snakes crawling all over them.

"You bloody morons! She doesn't need anythin' to eat, or a nice spot of _tea_! She wants to know if any of you halfwits has a way to keep me from having to bite her. Isn't that right, Slayer?"

"I would've left out the 'morons' and 'halfwits' part, but yeah…"

"Okay…how about the bloodletting?" Xander proposed. "Or better yet, you could go donate a couple pints of blood at the Red Cross!"

"And have a bone-eating demon come popping out of me and into some poor volunteer…hmmm, I'm thinking 'NO'. And again, 'no' with the wrist slashing. That's just ick and all suicidal-like, not to mention the 'ow' factor, or the mess. No one's taking a knife to this body."

"I know how you feel about the magic idea, but me and Tara could find a spell…" Willow carefully suggested.

Buffy shot Willow an annoyed glance. "Ya know, a sleeping spell or some simple trick is one thing, but Will, my _body_ is made out of magic. My life has been a disaster because of magic. No magic."

"It was only a suggestion. Don't have to get all huffy, Buffy." Willow answered defensively.

"What about Angel?" asked Tara unassumingly.

Spike snorted and went back into the hall to pace some more. He was really starting to hate Tara and her brilliant ideas. If he were in his crypt, he'd be breaking things right about now. 

Buffy thought about the notion of Angel and groaned inwardly. She could come up with no reasonable objection, other than she didn't like the idea. In fact, given the choice between the two vampires, she preferred Spike be the one for the 'job'. Angel was part of her past, he had left her, and he wasn't coming back.

Buffy shrugged, "Angel is not here. Spike is…"

"You trust Spike over Angel?" Xander wondered incredulously. 

Buffy looked around the room at the curious faces of her pals and then at Spike who had ceased his pacing and stood watching her with intense interest. Then, it hit her like a frying pan upside her head: she did trust him, from the top of his bleached head to the tips of his weathered Doc Martins.

"Yes…I do," Buffy admitted, looking directly at Spike, who tilted his head as if he hadn't quite heard her right.

"Now wait just a cotton pickin' second here!" Xander protested. "Not that I ever liked Angel, but come on! He's way better than the 'Soulless One' over there." 

"Xander's right, Buffy," Anya concurred, as if her saying so made it true.

"No he's not," Dawn disputed. "Spike's _way_ better than that dork!"

"Thanks 'Bit, but he's right. I'm just a black-hearted demon with a cheeky grin. Not a good boy like precious Angel."

Willow shook her head. "I don't think Angel is a dork, Dawnie." 

"Yes he is! He's all clumsy and goofy and stuff," Dawn disagreed, folding her arms for emphasis.

"Hey!" Buffy interrupted the argument and stood up. "Know what guys? There are too many chefs in the kitchen right now. This is between Spike and me. Public debate's officially over."

The Slayer walked confidently toward the vampire and stood in front of him. "Come with me," she told him resolutely and then turned around to face Willow. "Can you and Tara put up some kind of barrier so the Geminus doesn't escape through the fucking door again? Uh, please?"

"Of course…simple trick, no problemo," Willow replied, a bit shocked at Buffy's choice of words.

"Good, thanks," the Slayer said as she started towards the stairs. Spike reluctantly followed her lead.

"Do I get a say in this?" he asked her from the foot of the stairs.

"Say it upstairs," she answered curtly without turning around.

The two of them entered Buffy's bedroom and Spike gently closed the door. It was beyond awkward; the tension in the room was palpable. They stood a few feet apart and for several moments observed one another anxiously.

"So…" Buffy broke the silence not knowing what else to say. She walked cautiously towards him and extended her wrist to his mouth. Spike looked down with amusement at her delicate arm then looked back into her eyes. Slowly he took her hand and brought it to his lips, never breaking eye contact, and softly kissed her wrist.

"Sit down, love. We need to have ourselves a little chat," Spike told her as he released her hand. 

Buffy frowned but obeyed his request and took a seat at the foot of her bed. "So talk."

Spike took a minute to collect his thoughts and focus on what he needed to say.

"Right, then. See, here's the thing…" he started walking around the room. "First off, you need to understand a few things, what this all entails."

"I think I know, Spike,"

"Shhhh…Don't interrupt. I don't think you do know, not exactly. Thing of it is, pet, well…it's like this…imagine bein' handed a check for twenty mil', getting everything your heart desired just like that. Now imagine if you had all that but it was only temporary, and you're left with nothin' but sweet memories. You see? I can't do it again. I have tried, _really _tried to respect your wishes and keep my distance. I'd do anythin' for you, you know that.

But I can't do this, Buffy. Not without getting somethin' in return, 'sides your gratitude. It's not like the last time, you know, in my crypt. This is…your life's blood--slayer's blood. It's bound to affect me; I can't help it. You've made it clear you don't want me…in that way. So go, call Angel and let him do the rescuing, he's good at that sort of thing."

Buffy took in his speech. Was Spike actually telling her 'no'? Giving her an out? She was amazed that he'd even bring up Angel, much less suggest she turn to him instead.

"You _were_ in the room when I mentioned the part about trusting you, right?"

"Yeah, right after the bit about Angel not bein' here, but I am…so get him here, you've got time."

Buffy rolled her eyes, clearly he was not getting her. "I don't want Angel to bite me, you idiot! You think _this_ is awkward? 'Hi Angel, could you come to Sunnydale and do me a favor? No biggie, just need you to suck out some of my blood and then go away'. He's not even in my life anymore!"

"He'd do it, you know he would."

"That's not the point! I asked you to do it, Spike." 

In a flash, Spike was kneeling in front of her, gripping her arms painfully. "I told you, dammit! I want you too much. I love you too much. You really want to see what a horny monster I am?"

Buffy jerked her arms from his grip and pushed him backwards onto the floor. "God, Spike!" She stood up and glared down at him. "How thick are you? I understand the implications, okay?"

Spike got up on his feet and faced her, calmer this time. "You do? And you still want me to do this?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes."

"What about after? What then?" He took a step closer.

"I'll let you know."

Spike grimaced and moved closer still. "Not very reassuring, love."

"Would you rather me get Angel?" She was drawing figure eights on his chest.

"To hell with Angel!" He grabbed her hips and brought her tight against him, her arm wedged between them. Buffy wiggled her hand up, and offered her wrist to him again.

Spike scoffed at the gesture, and loosened his embrace. "Now that's another thing. If we're goin' to do this, we're doin' it _my_ way."

Buffy lowered her hand to her side in defeat, the fear plainly written across her face.

"You said you trusted me," he reminded her.

"I do…it's just…nerves."

"Well, believe me, darlin', you'll like my way much better." Spike reached for the golden locks that draped her neck and pushed them aside. Suddenly, he pushed her away. "What the bloody hell is that, Slayer?" he demanded when he saw the scars on her neck.

Buffy looked up at the ceiling and drolly recited the list, "The Master, Angel and Dracula."

The look of surprise on Spike's face was too irresistible to leave alone. "What's the matter, Spikey? You wanted to be my first?" she taunted him playfully.

He caught on immediately. "Tart," he teased her back with his trademark smirk and stalked towards her again.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a beguiling smile.

"Trollop." He pressed his tongue against his teeth and languidly closed his eyes as he once again held her close. 

Without warning, Spike swept her up in his arms and tossed her onto her bed with a thud. Before she could blink, he was scrambling on top of her and straddling her hips. An amused smile crossed his lips as he looked down at his slightly annoyed prey and contemplated his next move. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? How many scenarios had he imagined and which one would work here? It didn't matter, he decided. His only goal was to make damn sure she'd enjoy herself as much as he would. Spike made a quick inventory of the clothes she was wearing; royal blue sleeveless silk top under a matching cardigan, gray dress slacks and black shoes and socks. Nothing too tight, no belt to fuss with, except his own. Hastily, he unbuckled his belt and removed it, noting the look of dread on Buffy's face as he did so.

"It's okay, Buffy," he soothed her as he tenderly stroked her face. "I'm gonna take off my shirt, too. Alright?"

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. She was terrified and excited at the same time. Captivated, she watched as Spike removed his T-shirt, revealing the lean muscular torso she had spent way too many hours obsessing over. Now there he was in all his half-naked, chiseled glory, giving her adoring looks that made her innards melt. 

Slowly, Spike lowered himself over her, resting on his forearms and stretching his legs over hers. Her heart was racing beneath him, but the fear was no longer clouding her eyes. She had yet to relax, though, evident by the rigar mortis that had apparently set in when he lay on top of her. Was anything ever easy with the Slayer? Wouldn't be worth it if it were, he supposed. 

Gently he began to kiss her forehead, moving his lips leisurely to her eyes, ears and cheeks but careful to avoid her lips. Teasing her like this made her forget her tension and soon she began to squirm with anticipation.

_That's better_ Spike thought happily as he kicked off his boots.

Wriggling himself between her legs and forcing them apart, he found her mouth with his and began kissing her fervently. Buffy responded with equal passion, relishing the way it felt to be with him again. Why had she resisted this for so long? She couldn't remember, it seemed so right, so perfect. The strange connection she felt last time had returned in full force, allowing her to feel Spike's ecstasy coupled with her own. She wondered if he felt her the same way. _Ask him later. Oh GOD_! she mentally noted, before he slipped his hand between her legs with expert precision. 

"Spike!" she cried out breathlessly. "You're supposed to be biting me."

Spike stopped for a moment and looked at her. "I know what I'm doin' here, love," he muttered before resuming his motions and recapturing her lips.

Buffy answered with a moan before breaking the kiss again. "Wait," she said, lightly pushing him away. Spike sat up, and gave her the most frightened and worried look she'd ever seen.

She managed to sit up a little. "I just want to take this off," she explained shyly. "You know, the blood and all…it's silk."

The worry turned to relief. "Oh!" he acknowledged and then got off of her so she could sit up. He helped remove the sweater, but decided to let her take off the shirt on her own, still a bit unnerved by the last time he attempted the feat. Instead, he lay on his side, propping his head up with his elbow and watched her strip for him. Not that she was trying too hard to appeal to him as she accomplished her task--she didn't have to try at all. 

Buffy enjoyed the way his eyes danced with approval at the sight of her bared skin. He made her feel so beautiful. She lay down in front of him, matching his position and reached out to stroke his impossibly gorgeous cheekbones. Spike closed his eyes, treasuring the feel of her touch on his face. As he opened his eyes, his nimble fingers traced the outline of her bra, slipping under the tiny straps and letting them fall from her shoulders.

"Come here, you," Spike murmured, pulling her into his embrace for another snogfest. Their new position gave him better access to her neck, and other yet-to-be-seen regions of her person. Not wanting to waste time, he hastily unzipped her pants and slid his hand down to its target. Buffy let out a tiny gasp, which pleased him to no end. 

She closed her eyes and bathed in the delicious tingling his adroit fingers were causing. So nice, she decided to return the favor--that and the fact she was immensely curious about what he had hidden in those black jeans. With some hesitation she reached for him, causing Spike to momentarily jump as if she'd scalded him. He bounced back quickly, though and pressed his free hand tightly against hers, amply satisfying her curiosity.

He held her hand there for a short time, leisurely guiding it along the swell of his jeans, relishing every second. Her touch made it impossible to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing to her. Taking a deep breath, he removed her hand and cleared his throat.

"Love," he began, gazing regretfully in her eyes. "Not that I mind…I'd like nothin' more really…but I need to focus here and you're making that very hard."

Buffy smirked at his double entendre`. "Kinda the idea, isn't it?"

He smiled back at her impishly. "Well, yeah…but not _yet. '_Sides, don't need much help in that department, now do I?"

"No," she agreed whole-heartedly. "You certainly dooooon't! God! You're good at that!" Buffy blurted out as he resumed the erotic activity of his skilled hand.

"You have no idea how gratifying it is to my cold, undead heart to hear you say that," he purred in her ear.

Finding the unbitten side of her neck, Spike nibbled and teased her with his mouth and tongue; he definitely wanted to make his _own _mark there. Her skin tasted salty-sweet, and he was content to linger there until exactly the right moment. Just to add a little more torture to his torturing, he began playing with her nipples through the scant material of her bra. His 'evil' ploy worked, because soon the Slayer was quivering at his touch, undulating her hips to match the rhythm of his hand. Spike let his vampire visage appear, but he didn't bite her. He was waiting for…

"Oh God, Spike! Please! Now! Bite me now!"

That. 

Spike bit into the tender flesh at her jugular just as she began to climax. The combination of delectable waves of pleasure and sharp, piercing sensations almost made her pass out from the sheer intensity of it. It felt exquisite. 

While Buffy was losing herself in the throes of ecstasy, Spike was losing control of his mind. He was fine, even masterful, up until he swallowed the 'vampire's aphrodisiac'. But now, with the Slayer's blood mixing with his own, he was struggling to maintain a modicum of restraint over his baser instincts. It was a futile attempt, the potency of her blood warming his veins, drowning and intoxicating him. He was hungry now, hungry for blood, for power and sex…for Buffy. 

As her body recovered, Spike quit manipulating her with his hand and was on top of her again. Buffy sensed the change in him; his primal needs flooded her entire body as he gradually drained her. A tiny voice in the back of her mind tried to whisper a warning, something about…dangerous vampires? The whisper, however, was being drowned out by the louder, more urgent thoughts of 'oh yes!' and 'mmmm'. Especially since he was currently engaged in some seriously titillating bump and grind moves, which somehow turned into him actually pounding inside her. How the heck did he free himself so quickly? Maybe she helped? _Am I naked?_ It didn't really matter; she was too busy being ravaged to care. Spike was growling like a wild dog and thrusting away at a furious pace that would damage any normal woman. But she wasn't normal. A primeval force, usually buried deep within her, had surfaced, matching the ferocious desire of her partner. It was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. They were enmeshed; one writhing mass of panting, snarling, howling beings, filling and feeding one another with unbridled lust.

A singular thought echoed in what was left of Spike's mind, 'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy'. 

He was infused with her blood, burning him from the inside out, fueling him further into his frenzied state. Her scent, her taste, her feel surrounded him. Their bodies were screaming for release now. Spike felt the burgeoning pressure deep within his groin, increasing with each savage thrust of his hips. Buffy was gasping little cries as he plunged inside her, driving them both closer to the edge, to the inevitable moment of…

Demon Interruptus.


	6. Chapter 10-Tarzan and Jane

Chapter 10 ****

Chapter 10-Tarzan and Jane

The Geminus demon popped out unceremoniously, breaking Spike's hold on Buffy's neck and forcibly extracting him from the heat of her body. Spike bolted upright and blinked a few times, trying to regain his senses and understand what he was seeing. Glowing red eyes glared up at him and it was making strange hissing sounds as it vibrated beneath him. Recognition set in first, immediately followed by a blinding fury as he realized the creature was laughing at him.

"YOU FUCKING _BITCH_!!" He tore off its right arm, causing it to shriek in agony.

"YOU BONY," off came the left arm. "MOTHER," he turned and twisted off the demon's left leg. "FUCKING," and the right leg. The thing was hissing with pain. "_BASTARD_!!" Spike yanked its head out and watched the red glow fade from its eye sockets before it all vanished into oblivion. He was sitting on top of Buffy alone now. His thunderous rage passed and turned to despair when he saw her. She was naked and out cold.

"What have I done?" he worried out loud as he touched the still bleeding wounds on her neck. To his great relief he could feel her pulse still beating strong. Spike found his jeans and slipped them on, then tried to wake up Buffy. He couldn't very well leave her there like that for her friends to find. Not that he gave a damn what they thought, but the Slayer did. He wondered why they hadn't all rushed into the room by now, what with all the racket he'd been making. He clumsily tried to redress her in the outfit she was wearing, succeeding only in getting her undergarments back on. Spike abandoned his original idea, settling for a nice, slip on dress he found hanging in her closet instead.

"Buffy?" He tried rousing her again, as he tenderly daubed his bite marks with a soft cloth. 

Something had been gnawing at the back of his mind and now, seeing her injury, he knew what it was. The chip had not gone off. He could have killed her. His mind was racing, his emotions raw and he was still woozy with Slayer's blood.

"I've got to get out of here," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his shirt and put on his boots.

Spike donned his shirt as he stomped to the door and flung it open. He attempted to walk out but an invisible barrier knocked him back.

"Willow!" he called out, but his voice also could not pass through the barrier. "'splains why no one heard anythin'."

All of a sudden, the Scoobies were in front of him and Willow was mouthing Latin to break the spell.

"Sorry Spike, we couldn't hear you, but we were waiting in the other room for the door to open. Is Buffy okay?" Willow questioned him anxiously.

"She's unconscious, but she's alright," he answered her quietly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave," he grumbled and pushed through, not waiting for them to move.

Spike's rudeness was the least of their concerns, however. They found Buffy lying on her back in bed, her hands resting on her stomach. The wounds on her neck were already starting to heal. Everyone noticed she was dressed differently, but no one--not even Anya--said a word.

Buffy started to stir, her mouth turned a crooked smile and she bit her lip. A low moan escaped her lips as she tilted back her head. Buffy's hands traveled down the length of her thighs and back up to her stomach. She was moving her hips in a slow, circular motion as she opened her eyes and saw five stunned faces looking at her.

"Hey, Buff," Xander greeted her, trying to forget what he just witnessed.

Buffy sat up, making her frowny confused face. "W-What am I…I mean what are you? Where's Spike?"

"Everything's okay Buffy, you're fine. Spike left and now we're here," Willow tried to explain.

"He left? Did he say anything?"

"Just that you were unconscious, and okay. He was in a big hurry to go, though," Anya chimed in.

"Oh." Buffy hugged herself and noticed what she was wearing. She hoped no one would ask for an explanation.

Dawn sat down next to her on the bed. "So, you _are _okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm good…just really, really tired."

"We should get out of your hair then and let you rest," replied Willow sympathetically.

Dawn's eyes lit up. "Can we go to the mall? I need to buy presents." 

"We could do that," Xander answered her request, taking Anya's hand.

Willow nodded. "Sounds like a plan…Tara?"

"I'm in…do you need anything, Buffy? I mean, before we go?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "Just about nine thousand hours of sleep, other than that, no. Go…have fun and buy me lots of presents!"

They said their good-byes and at last left Buffy to rest. 

"Finally!" she grouched as she threw herself back on her pillow. She was tired, but not sleepy, so it wasn't a total lie. A group of concerned and well-meaning people was not what she needed right now. What she needed and wanted, was Spike. 

_How could he leave me like that, after what we just did? Sort of sweet of him to dress me, though, but I think he put my underwear on backwards. _

She pulled up her dress to check and laughed as she put them back on correctly. Her mirth was short-lived though, because soon she was back to wallowing in misery. Her stomach was growling, too, having not eaten anything since the bagel that morning. _No sense in being hungry and miserable _she reasoned as she got up and headed downstairs.

Buffy drifted into the kitchen and turned on the light. Right there on the counter was Spike's blanket and coat, two things she knew he'd never leave without, especially at 3:30 in the afternoon. She scanned the kitchen, trying to figure out where he might be hiding, then padded over towards the basement door.

Spike was sitting in the middle of the basement stairs, turning around only briefly when she opened the door. He didn't say anything, just turned back around and looked off into nowhere.

"Watcha doin'?" She asked him as she descended the stairs.

"Nothing…avoidin' the sun and…you."

Buffy pouted and sat down next to him. "Oh…Am I gonna hate the answer to my next question, then? 'Cause I gotta know why, now."

Spike looked down at his hands and pursed his lips into his own version of a pout. "Yeah, maybe…I don't know. Needed to clear my head a bit, mostly. Doin' a piss poor job, though."

"Okay…that was enlightening. Feeling _so_ much better now."

He gave her a sideways glance, but didn't respond to the sarcastic prod.

Frustrated, she took a deep breath and tried again. "Don't make me pull fangs here. Talk to me, please? What's wrong?"

Spike brought his hands to his face and rubbed his brows with his palms, struggling with how to answer her. He ran both hands through his hair, clutched it from the roots and pulled. Then he stretched his arms in the air and dropped them back in his lap with breathy sigh.

"It's a mix of things, pet," he slowly began to explain, formulating the words as he spoke. "Suppose I need to tell you something…uh, about the chip…it didn't work. I almost killed you. If it hadn't been for that demon…" He couldn't bear to complete the thought.

They sat in silence as Buffy let his words sink in. "Uh-huh. Is there anything else?"

Spike gave her an incredulous stare. "Isn't that enough?"

"You said it was a mix of things," she reminded him.

"But the chip…"

"Didn't work," she finished for him. "I got that. It's either broken, which I doubt, since it worked fine right before you bit me…or it didn't go off 'cause you weren't hurting me at all. I'm leaning towards the latter."

"You can't know that, Slayer."

"Sure I can. Let's test my theory. Try hurting me."

He looked at her and shook his head. 

"Pretend I'm someone else, like Angel," she suggested, knowing how much he hated her ex.

Spike raised his brow then closed his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and violently hurled her off the step with an agonizing howl. The chip was working fine but Buffy was more than a little ticked.

"I said 'try' to hurt me, you goon!" she scolded him sharply, rubbing the place on her leg that was injured.

Spike ran down to help her up. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Buffy grimaced as she stood up. "I'm okay. Maybe using Angel wasn't the best idea I ever had. But still, proved my point, right?"

"Not entirely. Still not sure I wouldn't have just drained you, since the demon interrupted."

Buffy folded her arms and quirked her mouth to one side. "Do you want me dead? Or turned?" she asked him straightforwardly. 

"No! Course not. You're…you know what you are to me and I wouldn't want you any other way. But I wasn't quite myself."

"And neither was I, but I remember everything, do you?"

"Yeah, I remember," Spike replied softly, feeling ashamed.

Buffy took a step closer and reached for his hand. She looked down at their interlocking hands then back into his eyes. "It was pretty amazing."

"But, but…I was a beast, a monster."

Buffy smiled widely at him, "I was sort of on the beasty side myself, if you didn't notice."

"I noticed, but it's not the same," Spike protested sadly.

"No, not the same, but equal. I'm the Slayer and you're a vampire, a very special vampire."

"Me Tarzan, you Jane," he grunted.

Buffy chuckled. "Something like that, yeah." 

She put her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Cautiously, Spike brought his arms her shoulders and held her gratefully. 

"I've been running away from this for months now, Spike," Buffy began, feeling snug and safe in his arms. "I'm not running anymore. I figured something out today. I trust you. I trust your love. That's how I know you wouldn't kill me. Even when you were like a wild animal in heat, I knew you loved me. I felt it. Granted, it was a wee bit primitive…"

"Oh, just a wee bit, right," he overrode her with a scoff.

Buffy smacked him playfully on his chest and continued. "But I _still_ felt it and my own cave woman can take whatever monstrous, beastly dirty deeds you throw at her."

"Yes, she certainly can," Spike agreed, grinding his hips against her.

"Down, boy! I'm not finished here." He stilled his hips and smiled at her warmly. "_Anyway_, I'm okay with the whole idea of us being an 'us' now. I'm not afraid of who or what you are. And I don't care if you're a monster or a man…'cause I love you."

Spike froze, not quite sure he'd actually heard those words coming from her lips. _No. She did say it. I'm certain she said it._

"Well, its about bloody time you admitted it," he groused, deciding to play it cool. 

Buffy kicked his shin and glared at him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to say something sweet to me now!"

Spike rolled his eyes, clearly enjoying their newest round of banter. "That's a lovely dress you have on, Slayer."

Buffy gave him her 'be real' look.

"You look better with it off, though."

"You're hopeless." She shook her head and let her arms fall to her side.

He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Yeah, I am. Hopelessly in love," he confessed before he gave her a searing kiss.

"Mmmm. See? You can be nice! Was that so hard?"

"No. It wasn't hard." He took one of her hands and placed it on his groin. "But _this _is."

Buffy pulled back her hand and folded her arms. "I take it back, you aren't nice, you're a pig."

"Stop," he told her seriously, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Listen to me. I can be down right genteel when I want. But if you're lookin' for Mr. Nice Guy, you shouldn't have picked me. But since you did, if you meant what you said, I promise you it'll never be boring."

"I meant it." She leaned into him again and he gave her a welcoming squeeze. "You just know how to piss me off so well. But hey! Already over it."

"That's not all I can to do well to you, baby."

Buffy gave him another one of her looks.

"Oh, come on! You left yourself wide open for that."

"I did not! You're turning everything I say into something sexual!"

Spike started to stroke her hair. "It's called foreplay."

"Oh! Is _that_ what this is?" She grinned at him. "What do you call _this,_ then?" Buffy asked as her hands began to roam and explore the hard planes of his body. She gently bit his nipple through his shirt, teasing it with her teeth as she unzipped his pants. Spike let forth a low growl as her hand found its way inside his jeans and proceeded to caress his most sensitive flesh.

Her touch made him quake throughout his being, filling him indescribable bliss.

Spike closed his eyes as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "_That,_ I call a miracle."

THE END

Feedback is welcome


End file.
